Questions
by spuffyalways4ever
Summary: what if instead of Andrew, Buffy had answered the door in the Girl in Question... very spuffy
1. HOW

CHAPTER ONE: HOW

Spike and Angel paced outside Buffy's door. They had come there to save her from the Immortal... or so they thought...

"Bloody hell... Peaches, ring the damn doorbell already!" Spike growled.

"Why don't you do it, Spike? I thought you so want to get her back..." the older vamp argued.

"It isn't like you DON'T want to get her back... you wanna sweep her of her bloody feet." he paused. "Come to think of it, I'll ring the doorbell and you can go back to your little lawfirm..." Spike rang the doorbell.

"I have a girlfriend... i wont be sweeping anyone of their feet" Angel muttered

They continued to argue until the door opened... and there stood the gorgeous blonde girl who held both their hearts.

Buffy's POV

oh god.... who the bloody hell could be ringing my doorbell at this hour?

"Andrew!" I scream. damn... i forgot. he's preparing for his date with some of the Immortal's ladies.

I go down the stairs... i reach the door... and--- no... oh----no.... this cannot be happening... i sense him... i sense Spike... this cannot be true...

My mind's playing tricks on me again... the nights I've cried myself to sleep... the nights i wished he was by my side.... sigh wait... i sense Angel too. this can't be good. well, at least its logical for Angel to be here.

I open the door to find the most beautiful sight i've seen in ages. its him. It's my Champion. But how?

His blue eyes were the last thing i remember before i fainted.

authors note: i'm sorry to leave it like this... but i have no time... i promise to update tommorow


	2. chapter 2

I'm so sorry to keep you waiting... my pc shut down on me... Thanks for all the reviews!!!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Spike's POV

_I saw her the girl of my dreams. I couldn't talk. No words would come out of my mouth. She fainted. I can't believe it! She bloody fainted! I caught her right before she fell._

_Now all I can do is wait by her side. Damn. I wish I knew what had happened. It's probably all my fault. _

_I guess I'd be shocked too, if I was in her shoes. I missed her so much. I didn't want us to meet this way._

* * *

Buffy was lying on her bed with two vampires at her side.

Any other girl would be terrified. Any other guy would be terrified.

Andrew was standing by the door. "You know, I don't think you should've met that way."

Spike shot daggers at him. "Damn it! Don't you think I'd know that by now?"

He was gently caressing Buffy's cheek.

* * *

Buffy's POV 

_I opened my eyes and all I could remember was seeing his blue eyes. "Spike" I say. I'm really not sure if I'm dreaming or not._

_Then, I here it, the one thing I've been dreaming about since sigh since he saved us all. Bloody hell! Now I'm sure this is him. He said my name. And only he can portray that much emotion into one word._

* * *

"Buffy". Spike says as she gets up.

"How? What? How?" She says as she paces back and forth.

"You're not really making much sense here, luv." Spike loves teasing her. God, how he missed this.

"Bloody hell, Spike! You know just what I mean." Her anger took over.

"Well, it's a long story.. you see--" pause "Bloody hell woman! That's my line! Care to explain why you use it now?" He arched his eyebrow up at her.

"I—I don't really know. Does it matter?" Buffy asked quietly, unsure of herself.

"I think I can answer that." Andrew said from his place by the door. "She's been talking like you ever since the little incident in Sunnydale."

"I have?" Buffy was confused. "I guess I never really noticed until now."

"Well, bugger what I said, pet. I think it sounds cute when you use it." He smirked.

"Now, Captain Peroxide, do you really think you'd win Buffy's love just by saying words?" Angel spoke for the first time since Buffy awoke.

"Oh! Oh, hi, Angel! I didn't know you were here." It was true Buffy hadn't noticed anyone besides Spike.

"Hi, Buffy"

"Spike, please just tell me how you're here. I mean, I saw you go up in flames." Buffy was shaking. She was trying hard to fight the tears back.

Spike and Angel told her everything.

* * *

Buffy's POV

_How could he do this to me? He was thinking of what's good for me? No! No. I can't take this._

_I ran out of the house to God knows where. I here them screaming my name. No. I can't go back just yet. I have to think._

TBC


End file.
